Interview! GanGan Galaxy
by SaviorLovesRandomChiz
Summary: Too lazy to put a summary. - -"
1. Ginga Hagane

**This is just an interviewing story where I interview my three favorite teams (GanGan Galaxy, Wang Hu Zhong, and Wild Fang), or try to embarrass them. First is GanGan Galaxy, starting with Ginga!**

**~Ginga~**

Savior (me): Welcome, Ginga Hagane!

Ginga: Hello, everyone!

Savior: Have you read any fanfics about you on this site?

Ginga: Um, yea, they are great. :)

Savior: Have you read the fanfics about you and Masamune?

Ginga: Well, I... wait... DAFUQ?

Savior: You heard me! Haven you?

Ginga: Uh...

Savior: I ship you two together!

Ginga: BUT WE AREN'T DATING!

Savior: C'mon, admit it!

Ginga: I won't!

Savior: Then you left me with no choice. MASAMUNE KADOYA!

Masamune: *gets thrown in the room* Am I in trouble?

Savior: No, kiss Ginga.

Ginga and Masamune: 0/0 WHAT?!

Savior: I am the host, bitches!

Ginga: But we can't!

Masamune: There are little kids watching on TV!

Savior: ...SO?

Masamune: I will not do it!

Ginga: Me neither!

Savior: If you don't do it, I will get Ryuga yo kill your daddy, Ginga.

Ginga: TT^TT WHY?!

Savior: And Masamune, if you don't, I will tear Mr. Snuggles (Masamune's stuff animal) and tear his head off.

Masamune: DON'T TALK ABOUT MR. SNUGGLES ON LIVE TV!

Ginga: Let's just get this over with Masamune.

Masamune: But she- ugh, fine!

Savior: YAY! ^_^

Ginga: Well, here goes nothing. *pulls Masamune in a kiss*

Masamune: *kisses back*

Savior: / *fangirling*

**Hope you like it! Read and review!**


	2. Masamune Kadoya

**Sorry for the long wait! MILLION APOLOGIES AND ENJOY~**

**~Masamune~**

Savior: Do you know how many people dislike you?

Masamune: None?! :D

Savior: No. Like, half of them. :D

Masamune: :(

Savior: Yea, bitch. Cry.

Masamune: TT^TT YOU HATE ME?!

Savior: No, I don't! Just pissed off today...

Masamune: About what?

Savior: When I was walking up the stairs, people kept pushing and shoving.

Masamune:Oh...

Savior: Anyways, I set you up for a blinddate!

Masamune: With who? :D

Savior: GINGA HAGANE!

Masamune: WHAT?! D:

Ginga: *from offstage* WHAT?! D:

Yu: *from offstage* WHAT?! :D

Random guy: WHAT?! :D

Savior: CAN WE STOP SAYING WHAT! :(

Masamune: I will never go on a date with Ginga! He's my rival! :(

Savior: That's why I ship you two! Seeing you guys argue together is so cute! :3

Masamune: CURSE YOU FANFICTION. NET!

Savior: Don't blame the shippers! It's called _Fan_fiction for a reason!

Masamune: *pouts*

Savior: Please go out with Ginga!

Masamune: NO!

Savior: If you don't, I'll tell everyone that you watch 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'!

Masamune:... FINE.

Savior: YEAHHHHHHHH!

**Once again, sorry for the long wait! In the next chapter, I'm gonna make one of my OCs take over for no reason. Read and review!**


	3. Tsubasa Otori

**I will try to update faster now, that that would be tiring. -_-" Like I said in the previous chapter, I will be having my OCs take over. Taking over for this chapter will be the kind, but agressive Rin Lang! Enjoy~**

Rin: I don't want to take over as host!

Savior: Well, you gonna have to, bitch!

Rin: Mean...

Savior: JUST INTRODUCE THE PERSON ALREADY! -_-"

Rin: Fine! Today, we have... wait, who is it? *looks at script*

Savior: Okay, this is ridiculous. I'm helping you!

Rin: Thank god...

Savior: Today, we have... TSUBASA OTORI!

*fangirls scream*

Tsubasa: I don't want to be here.

Savior: Well, you have to! Ginga and Masamune been interviewed, so you have to!

Tsubasa: Fine, I'll stay. _But..._

Rin: But what?

Tsubasa: You better not say anything about me being a girl.

Savior: Okay, I won't.

Tsubasa: Good.

Savior: Can you fly?

Tsubasa:... EXCUSE ME?

Savior: Can you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth? I ASKED IF YOU CAN FLY?

Tsubasa: WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT?

Rin: It's for a good cause later on.

Tsubasa: What cause?

Savior: Tsubasa fangirls!

Tsubasa: Oh sh-

Savior: *opens gate so Tsubasa Otori fangirls can get through*

Fangirls: OMG! TSUBASA!

Rin: XD

Tsubasa: WHY?

Fangirl1: *climbs on Tsubasa' back* FLY, TSUBASA!

Tsubasa: I CAN'T FLY!

Fangirl1: I SAID FLY!

Tsubasa: UGH! *runs off with fangirl still on his back*

Rin: I'm uploading this on YouTube! :D

Fangirl1: YAY! I'M RIDING TSUBASA!

Savior: 0.0 That sounds dirty...

Rin: AND FUNNY!

**This was just a random idea I came up with while writing this on WordPad (WHICH IS BETTER THAN NOTEPAD!). Read and review!**


End file.
